Défi : provocation à un combat singulier
by Aki no Sabaku
Summary: HPxDM : TS, Yaoi, POV, lemon Je veux te défier Malfoy. J'hausse un sourcil. Rien que ça ? Tu reprends pourtant avec jubilation. Malfoy ! Te défier par un pari… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Un pari ? Pourquoi pas…
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : OS transformé en TS à la demande des lecteurs !, Yaoi (slash), POV (alternés entre les deux persos), lemon, Draco X Harry, bref que du bon…lol

**Rating** : Je mets le maximum, héhéhé ! Allez hop tous les mineurs s'en vont ! XD

**Résumé** : Cette fic est à la base un défi donné par Daiya, mais je n'ai pas respecté toutes les conditions, elle a dérivée malgré moi…  
« Harry et Draco se disputent, l'un lance un défi à l'autre : ils doivent séduire un des mecs les plus célèbres de Poudlard (tu choisis) pour le lâcher ensuite. Le perdant fera… »  
Taratata ! lisez donc pour connaître la suite !

**Dédicace** : À toi donc ma petite Daiya, j'espère que tu aimes ! Bisous

Pour ceux qui désirerons me reviewer (merci merci !), n'oubliez pas votre email pour que je vous envoie une RAR ! Enjoy !

/!\ Les POV changent une fois sur deux ! un coup Malfoy, un coup Potter !

**Défi : provocation à un combat singulier**

**Première partie**

_POV de Draco_

« Malfoy ! Jt'en prie, dégage de ma vue… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire narquoisement à cette réplique peu attractive.

« Tu me pries Potter ? Je t'ai connu moins… 'facile' »

Tu me regarde avec cette lueur de colère intense, je sais que tu aimes que je te provoque.

Je le sens.

Tu bouillonnes, alors je me rapproche de toi d'un pas lent, mais avec une assurance certaine.

« Alors, petit Griffon, tu as ta langue dans ta poche ce soir… Aurait-on peur du grand méchant loup ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur… surtout pas de toi… »

Tu t'approches aussi, et m'attrapes soudainement par le col.

Je me retrouve plaqué fermement contre le mur… hum… Potty… tu me fais rire…

« Tu es incapable de me frapper… Et si tu le fais… tu sais tout comme moi qu'il y aura des répercussions… »

Tu grinces les dents.

Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Nous nous sommes battus plusieurs fois, avec nos baguettes… ou à la moldue…

Mais cela laisse des traces, et nos combats sont réprimandés par l'autorité de cette stupide école.

Toi comme moi n'en tirons aucune satisfaction.

S'en est même insupportable… et incroyablement vexant…

Nos duels au fil des années, sont devenus moraux, sont devenus habituels.

On se rencontre au détour d'un couloir, comme maintenant, nos rages s'extériorisent et c'est exaltant.

Seulement aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur massacrante.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai attendu depuis ce matin de voir ta sale gueule, Malfoy. »

« J'en suis flatté. »

Tu t'éloignes et tu me fixes avec cet air malsain qui te va si bien.

Que trames-tu ?

Comme si tu avais entendu ma question, tu réponds avec une excitation non feinte.

« Je veux te défier Malfoy. »

J'hausse un sourcil.

« Rien que ça ? »

Tu reprends pourtant avec jubilation.

« Malfoy ! Te défier par un pari… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Un pari ?

Je m'avance vers toi d'un air supérieur, et lâche hautainement.

« J'accepte, si tu me laisses le choix de la façon dont je te ridiculiserais ensuite… »

Tu souris et hoches la tête.

« Alors ? »

Tu fais mine de réfléchir… avoue que tu avais préparé ton coup…

« Le premier qui réussi à draguer Adrian Pucey, pour mieux le lâcher après…celui là aura gagné. »

Je me crispe.

Je ne te connaissais pas si pervers.

De plus, tu sais que ce type est à Serpentard, et que je le hais plus que quiconque, à part toi bien sûr.

« C'est vilain ça petit Potty… »

Mais malgré mon handicap, je suis sûr de moi.

Sûr de gagner.

Je veux te mettre à ma botte, tel un chien.

Je veux te voir me supplier… Et crois moi tu m'imploreras…

Tu pense être plus vicieux que moi ?

Je me rapproche encore et t'attrape le menton délicatement.

« Le perdant… »

Je me colle un peu plus à ton corps qui frémit, et te souffle à l'oreille non sans une jouissance délectable.

« Le perdant fera une gâterie à l'autre. »

Tu sursautes.

Je me détache de toi, et rencontre ton regard troublé. Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là ?

Je m'en vais d'un pas las, te laissant sans le moindre mouvement…

Quand ta voix roque me rappelle.

« Malfoy ! »

Je me retourne quelque peu, et tu m'ordonnes presque.

« Alors prépare ta langue. »

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Harry_

Je me réveille péniblement.

J'ai trop sommeil, par Merlin laissez moi encore dormir…

Ron me secoue en me faisant comprendre que je suis déjà à la bourre.

Je me redresse avec difficulté, alors que mes yeux cherchent à lire l'heure du réveil…

J'attrape mes lunettes dans un geste maladroit et n'empêche aucunement un bâillement.

8h10.

J'ai vu pire… Tranquillement je pose mes pieds sur le parquet, cherchant à tâtons mes pantoufles.

Les autres partent au réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ron me lance un « à tout à l'heure » sauvage, et quitte la chambre lui aussi.

J'ai la tête dans un étau…

J'entre dans la salle de bain, me traîne jusqu'au lavabo et observe mon reflet dans le miroir.

Mes mains vont d'elles même se glisser dans mes cheveux, essayant sans succès de coiffer cette tignasse épaisse.

Je pose ma paire de lunettes sur le bord en céramique, et me glisse dans la douche.

x x x x x x x x x x

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, me voila enfin prêt pour aller prendre ce satané ptit déj…

J'ai la dalle.

Je prends quelques affaires et vais rejoindre ma horde de camarades dans le réfectoire.

Mais il n'y reste plus grand monde… ça ne m'étonne pas, je regarde furtivement ma montre…

8h23.

Dans quelques minutes je dois aller en cours, et jn'en ai aucunement envie.

Je m'assoie à côté d'Hermione, qui m'a semble t-il attendu.

Elle me tend un muffin pistache chocolat… mon préféré.

« Tu as bien dormi Harry ? Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt tu sais… »

Son ton moralisateur me casse les oreilles dès le matin.

« Harry ! » reprend t elle, « Je sais ce que tu penses, mais j'ai raison ! »

Et oui… elle a toujours raison, c'est ça le pire…

« J'ai fais un de ces…rêves… » je réponds un peu bougon.

Elle me regarde curieusement.

« Et ça racontait quoi ? »

Sa voix est distraite.

Je soupire… il racontait quoi ce putain de rêve ?

Je gagnais un prix…

J'étais sur une estrade, à la première place, et tout le monde m'applaudissait.

Quelle classe…

On me tend une médaille en or et je suis presque aveuglé par les flashs des appareils…

Soudain, je sens mon pantalon descendre. Alors je baisse la tête avec rapidité et vois… MALFOY qui me… AHH ?

Putain.

De.

Merde.

« Quel connard ! » je m'exclame !

Hermione écarquille les yeux et me donne une tape derrière la tête.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

J'avale ma salive et me retourne vers elle.

« Malfoy s'incruste dans mes rêves. » je lâche d'une petite voix.

Elle grimace… c'est gentil de compatir…

Ca m'a vraiment travaillé son histoire de… de…

J'arrive même pas à le dire.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui donner un défi !

Cette image de lui me…faisant… _ça_… revient.

Je vais gagner.

Je vais gagner et il sera à genoux. Comme mon esclave.

Un Malfoy enfin réduit à sa juste valeur.

Il me chauffe. Il m'exaspère.

Je souris.

Rien que de l'imaginer se ridiculiser _à ce point_… pour moi.

Uniquement pour moi.

S'en est trop beau.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Draco_

Voilà cinq minutes que notre cours de potions à commencé, et Potter n'est toujours pas là.

Quel abruti.

Il donne le bâton pour se faire battre.

Cette peste de sang-de-bourbe a promis à Rogue qu'il ne tarderait pas.

N'importe quoi !

De toute façon Severus n'attend plus que ça… que Potter se ramène pour enfin s'exciter sur lui !

À croire qu'après notre petit entretient d'hier, il refuse de se montrer…

Je l'imagine dans son lit, tremblant comme une feuille morte… S'imaginant qu'il me suce jusqu'à s'en étouffer.

Non.

Le connaissant, il doit très certainement s'imaginer qu'il gagnera.

Mais il me cerne mal, un Malfoy ne se démonte jamais. Il gagne à tous les coups.

C'est la règle.

Et quand on parle du loup ? Le voilà qui accoure.

Cet animal…sauvage…indocile….

Mais tu verras que moi je te dresserais Potter.

Rogue te crie dessus, tu t'en contre fous et t'assoies nonchalamment sur ton siège.

Dès que le prof en a finit, qu'il revient à son cours, tu te retournes immédiatement vers moi.

Ton regard me donne des frissons, tu le sais ça ?

Tu souris.

Tu me provoques ?

J'émets un signe de tête en ta direction, te demandant le pourquoi de ton arrogance.

Pour seule réponse, je te vois me snober. Tu fais ça plutôt bien.

Mais moi j'y excelle.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Harry_

Je ne veux perdre aucune minute.

Tu as déjà dû commencer à draguer Pucey, j'en suis sûr.

Mais tu n'as pas un don pour jouer les hypocrites Malfoy.

Je t'imagine mal, essayant de t'attirer les faveurs de ce type. Ce n'est pas ton genre de lécher les bottes.

Tu es trop sophistiqué pour ça.

Vraiment trop.

Je soupire, il est temps que je me bouge.

Je vois des Serpentards de seconde année.

À pique…

Je me précipite vers eux.

« Hey ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Ces trois sales mioches se retournent… ils se pissent dessus rien qu'en me regardant.

Pathétique.

« Où est Adrian Pucey ? » je leur demande avec un tantinet d'agressivité.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'un d'eux se décide à me répondre d'une voix chevrotante.

« À…à la bibliothèque je crois… »

Je n'ai pas une seconde de plus à perdre dans ce misérable couloir.

Je rentre avec impatience dans la grande salle regorgeant de livres de magie.

Plus je m'approche de ma victoire, plus je me sens avide et surexcité.

Au bout de quelques mètres parcourus, mon regard se pose enfin sur ma cible.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchit à la manière dont je vais m'y prendre.

Que vais-je lui dire ?

Il se lève.

Merde !

À mon grand soulagement, je m'aperçois qu'il ne part pas.

Il s'aventure dans une allée retirée, plus loin.

Cela m'enchante...

Parfaite isolation.

Je le suis, et pénètre à mon tour dans ce couloir entouré de deux immenses étagères qui n'en finissent pas.

Il cherche son livre des yeux, ne me voyant pas venir.

Son absorption est complète… alors que je me tiens derrière lui…

Je m'arrête presque de respirer, et effleure avec mes doigts sa nuque…

Il se retourne vivement.

Son regard vacille en me voyant. Moi, Harry Potter.

Il cherche à comprendre, troublé, ce que je fais là. Se demandant sûrement s'il rêve.

Je souris gentiment.

« Excuse-moi… Ton étiquette…elle… »

Je relève doucement mes mains, les replaçant derrière lui.

Et dans un geste simple, je rajuste son col, alors qu'il me fixe intensément.

Je papillonne des yeux, lentement, toujours suspendu à son cou.

Le charme fait vite effet.

Il rapproche son visage, et je fais la même chose, ne tardant pas à sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Malfoy…

Malfoy… je vais t'avoir…

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Draco_

Je n'y crois pas !

Je rentre en trombe dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Vincent, Pansy et Grégory sont assis sur un des sofas, je cours presque vers eux.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »

Il me regarde tous incrédules, peu habituer à me voir si hors de moi.

« Avec Potter ! » je rajoute avec agacement.

Ils comprennent tout de suite et alors que les deux abrutis que j'ai pour amis explosent de rire, Pansy daigne me répondre.

« Il parait qu'il a fait du charme à Pucey… »

Comment peut elle dire ça d'un ton si détaché !

« On ne sait pas trop si c'est vrai… personnellement, je vois très mal Potter lui faire des avances. » reprend t-elle.

Mais bien sur que si !

Pff…

Quelle merde !

Il ne perd pas son temps à jouer les salopes celui là !

« Hn… c'est clair… » je réponds pour la forme.

Puis je quitte la salle, me précipitant vers les dortoirs.

La chambre de Pucey.

Je frappe et ne tarde pas à entendre la voix de ce connard me répondre.

J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi.

On dirait qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir.

« Draco ? Que… que fais tu là ? »

À ton avis…

« J'ai entendu dire que… Potter et toi… »

Je le laisse sous entendre… cet abruti vire au rouge, se grattant la tête, gêné…

« Les rumeurs, tu sais… »

Je vais vers lui.

« Tu m'as toujours plu. Je refuse que ce gosse t'ai, et pas moi. »

Je suis clair, net et précis.

Il ne dit rien, trop surpris, de toutes façons je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir !

Je glisse mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse.

Il ne tarde pas à revenir sur Terre, et répond au baiser.

Sa langue se faufile alors dans ma bouche, rencontrant la mienne.

Ensemble, elles forment un ballet passionné, alors qu'il entoure ma taille de ses bras…

J'ai toujours su que ce mec était Pd comme un foc.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Harry_

Je finis de me brosser les dents tranquillement.

Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard ! Ca se fêterait pres…

« HARRY ! »

Je sursaute, me badigeonnant malencontreusement du dentifrice sur les joues.

Putain !

« QU'ESS CHY A RON ! ché pas vrai cha… »

Je me rince la bouche, et mon meilleur ami défonce presque la porte.

« Harry ! J'ai entendu des trucs pas possibles au réfectoire ! »

Je m'essuie d'un revers de main.

« Quoi ? »

Le roux secoue la tête nerveusement.

« Non, tu le croiras pas ! »

« Purée Ron ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met…

« Y'en a qui disent que toi et Pucey vous avez… »

YES !

Alors Malfoy doit sûrement être au courant !

J'aimerais voir sa gueule….

'décomposée'

J'en suis sûr.

« On a quoi ? » je demande naïvement.

Ron tord nerveusement ses doigts.

« …. Ben… »

Il passe furtivement au rouge et crie presque.

« Merde ! Que vous avez couchés ensemble ! Voilà ce qui se dit ! »

Hein ?

Je rêve.

Vive les ragots… enfin ! Du temps que quelque chose circule… ce n'est pas très grave…

…du moins je pense…

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Malfoy doit sérieusement se mordre les doigts à l'heure qu'il est !

La cloche sonne, nous sortons tout les deux des sanitaires, direction ma matière préférée (avec mon prof préféré)… J'adore les matins comme ça !

Ron m'attrape la manche et me tire d'un coup sec.

« Ce, ce n'est pas vrai n'est ce pas ? »

Euh, ben si, on va voir ce cher Rogue !

Non mais de quoi il me parle ?

Mon cerveau se reconnecte.

« Non. Bien sur que non ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un… »

Il tourne la tête, un peu honteux de lui.

« Ouai, jle savais, c'est juste que... enfin... tu vois. »

Je souris et lui donne un coup d'épaule. C'que Ron est nouille parfois !

On rentre dans la salle de potions, et je sens presque tout les regards de la classe posé sur moi.

Hum !

Reste zen Harry…

Snape commence son cours.

J'ai envie de _le_ regarder…

J'ai _trop_ envie de _le_ regarder…

Je sens ses yeux qui me fixent : il ne doit pas y croire !

Lentement, je me retourne à moitié : ses prunelles brûlent de fureur.

Elles électrisent les miennes et je lui fais un clin d'oeil provocateur.

Cette rumeur est fausse. Mais je m'en fou.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que Malfoy y croit… et ça le rend vert.

J'adore.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Draco_

Les cours sont enfin finis !

J'ai sentis le regard de ce sale Griffon sur moi, à chaque fois qu'on nous nous sommes croisés.

Ce satané de regard mesquin…

Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner !

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait déjà sauté !

Et Où ? Quand ?

J'attrape mon Nimbus et file au terrain de Quidditch.

Ce soir j'ai entraînement, mais je plains mes adversaires.

J'ai les nerfs à fleurs de peau, et je compte bien me défouler.

x x x x x x x x x x

Je souffle épuisé.

J'aime ce sport ! Ca m'a permit d'oublier momentanément Potter et ce stupide pari de merde, que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter...

J'ai remarqué que Pucey m'a beaucoup épié.

Le pauvre, entre Potty et moi son coeur balance… Et il n'y aura bientôt pas que lui qui tanguera !

On va voir si _sa_ baise est si extra que ça…

Je pénètre dans les vestiaires, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipe.

Tout le monde se déshabille sans pudeur, impatient de se glisser sous l'eau bouillante.

J'enlève mes affaires une par une, les jetant en boule au pied de mon casier.

Je sors une serviette de mon sac et l'attache négligemment autour de ma taille. Les autres sont déjà presque tous dans les douches, et il commence à y avoir une de ces chaleurs…

Certains sortent déjà, leurs cheveux plaqués et leurs corps dégoulinant…

J'adore les douches après le Quidditch.

Je me dirige vers une des larges cabines dont les vitres sont grossièrement floutées.

Je suspends ma serviette sur une des portes battantes, puis appui sur un bouton : l'eau brûlante ne tarde pas à venir.

Rien de mieux pour se détendre après le sport…

L'eau chaude tombe sur mes cheveux, et fouette mon dos, je baisse alors un peu la tête en biais...

Putain, c'est vraiment crade !

Je fixe avec dégoût le sol situé à quelques mètres… Certains se sont branlés et il en reste de belles traces.

Quelle bande de porcs !

Je prends un peu de shampoing et le frotte sur mes cheveux, ça sent la menthe… pas terrible…

Je rince ensuite la mousse, et me lave le corps rapidement.

Il est temps pour moi de me bouger.

J'ai une chance que je ne dois pas manquer.

Je récupère ma serviette et m'essuie vaguement, la replaçant ensuite sur mes hanches.

Tous les autres sont partis…je viens un peu de leur « forcer » la main dirons nous...

Je veux me retrouver seul avec Pucey. Il y a tellement de vapeur qui émane des douches... On crève de chaud ici.

Il fait... vraiment... chaud.

La buée s'est répandue dans tout le vestiaire, rendant les vitres opaques. Mais je décèle quand même la silhouette d'Adrian... Hum.

A vrai dire j'ai observé ses faits et gestes depuis le début, et il n'attend qu'une chose : moi.

Dire, qu'il n'attend plus que « d'être ma chose » serait plus juste.

Et c'est juste.

Lentement, je me dirige vers lui.

Quel connard.

Ca m'épate qu'il ait eu Potter.

Mais surtout ça m'étonne que Potter se soit laissé prendre. Quelle chienne.

Tout le temps à m'exciter.

Il m'énerve, il m'insupporte.

Je détache ma serviette qui ne tarde pas à glisser le long de mes jambes.

Elle se retrouve seule, sur le carrelage immaculé.

À pas de loup j'avance vers Pucey, il entend ma présence, et se retourne alors que je suis à peine à un mètre de lui.

Il n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir nu.

Je le vois me détailler, je fais pareil… il n'est vraiment pas si mal…

Toutes ces goutes qui coulent le long de son corps, ça me donne une putain de soif.

J'avance franchissant la distance de sécurité qui nous séparait.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

Ils sont verts…

Mes mains attrapent son menton et l'attirent.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent à peine, mais nos langues subissent un échange avide.

Je le plaque contre le mur, j'entends ses soupirs et ça m'excite encore plus.

Mes doigts se glissent dans ses cheveux bruns et les agrippent avec hargne. Le baiser est réellement sauvage, j'adore ça…

Il halète comme un chien alors que je sens qu'il bande comme un fou contre ma jambe.

Avec impatience je glisse ma main le long de son torse et prend son sexe incroyablement dur entre mes doigts.

Pendant que je fais des vas et viens sur son membre en érection il ne peut s'empêcher des cris de jouissance.

Je me décolle de lui légèrement et l'attrape par les épaules, pour le retourner violemment.

Il est face au carrelage, soupirant bruyamment alors que je me colle à lui.

Ma main lui écarte les cuisses avec une certaine brutalité.

Je lui lèche le cou, il en est presque à bout de souffle…

« T'aime ça hein ? »

Il déglutit difficilement...

Je glisse un doigt entre ses fesses, et le pénètre alors qu'il tremble fiévreusement.

Je mordille sa peau halée et un second doigt s'enfonce en lui.

Il gémit, je lèche son omoplate en grognant de désir.

Je veux le prendre de suite… de suite…

Mes doigts se retirent, et lui écartent les fesses : je le pénètre sauvagement.

Il hurle.

Je m'en fou.

Ca me fait du bien.

Je plaque mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et me meus en lui.

Il frémit comme un dingue.

Je bouge de plus en plus vite, finissant par donner de violents coups de boutoirs.

Son corps s'écrase presque contre le mur.

Le bouton de la douche se déclenche et l'eau se met à ruisseler sur nos corps en mouvement…

Putain que c'est bon !

Je gronde des choses incompréhensibles, il cri de plaisir…

Le mouvement s'accélère d'avantage, et je j'hurle de satisfaction en me répandant en lui.

Je frissonne, putain…

Potter…

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Harry_

La sonnerie retentit enfin !

Je sors de cours en hâte.

Durant ces deux dernières heures tu avais l'air… si fier !

Je me retenais vraiment de pouffer de rire…

Si tu savais !

Oh mon Dieu ! Ton orgueil en prendrait un coup !

Pucey m'attend dans le couloir.

Je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse chastement, puis nos mains se scellent lorsque tu arrives…

Ca y est.

Le moment que j'attends depuis des lustres…

Malfoy, tu verrais ta tête !

Tu as l'air paumé…

Ton visage est anormalement pâle.

Je ris malgré moi.

À l'échelle de l'intelligence tu creuses le sol…

Adrian me sourit, puis délaisse ma main pour s'avancer vers toi.

Je m'adosse contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Je me régale du spectacle.

Et ça me rend dingue !

Vas y… énerve toi, fulmine…

Fait tonner cette fureur que tu chéris tant.

Pucey te dit que nous sommes ensemble.

Qu'il est désolé… bla…bla…

Il te croit triste ?

Hn.

Tu dois être effondré de savoir que j'ai gagné !

Oui….

Par ce que j'ai bel et bien gagné…

Malgré ta sauvagerie d'hier soir dont j'ai ouï dire.

Tu t'en ais vraiment donné à coeur joie, j'en suis sûr.

Baiser comme un lapin dans les vestiaires… ça, t'aime…

Tu tressailles sans le vouloir.

Ca me dégoute de t'imaginer aussi désinvolte.

Et ça m'excite.

J'ai hâte que tu te rendes digne de ce pari…

Tss… pauvre Malfoy…

Tu me regardes avec colère et je souris narquoisement.

Je suis au comble de la joie.

Pucey revient vers moi, et je l'attrape par la nuque pour l'embrasser avidement.

Ma langue happe la sienne, puis je me tourne vers toi… aguicheur.

Tu bouillonnes de rage… je t'humilie…

Et ce n'est que le début, tu le sais…

Ce n'est vraiment que le début…

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Draco_

Je ne comprends rien…

Hier je t'ai vu avec Pucey…et… merde !

La veille je baisais avec lui, et le lendemain il était avec toi !

Quel est ton secret Potter ?

Hein ?

Comment fais-tu cela…

Ca m'échappe…

En ce moment tout m'échappe.

Mais le pari prend sa fin.

Aujourd'hui tu as donc largué l'autre abruti.

Les nouvelles sont allées très vite, tss…tu avais vraiment tout prévu ?

J'enrage.

Tu arrives à l'autre bout du couloir, ce sourire perfide aux lèvres.

Nous sommes seuls, face à face.

Ton regard accroche le mien, mais cet _air_ dominant ne me perturbe pas.

Vas y, crane tant que tu peux…

« Alors Dray… en… forme ? »

Ta voix est exceptionnellement envoutante.

Je tressaille malgré moi.

« Va chier Potter. »

Si je pouvais t'ôter cette attitude maligne que tu affectionnes tant.

Tu ris avec légèreté.

« Allez… demande le moi, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Fous-toi de ma gueule…

Enculé.

Je sers les poings avec violence.

Habituellement, je t'aurais étranglé pour me parler sur ce ton.

Mais là, je dois avouer que je suis très « fairplay »…

« Tu ne veux pas ? Et bien, je vais te le dire quand même… tu vas être surpris, mais, en réalité… »

Tu laisses ta phrase en suspend et te mordilles la lèvre inférieure.

Savoure ton plaisir.

Connard.

« En réalité j'ai payé Adrian pour qu'il sorte avec moi. »

Quoi ?

Je n'y crois pas !

Quel fumier…

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air surpris car tes yeux scrutent mon visage avec malice.

« Je crois que tu lui plaisais beaucoup plus que moi… d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il a adoré se faire prendre… »

Mais…

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Tu me fais chier Potter… tu me fais sérieusement chier…

« Je préfère gagner avec mon cul, plutôt qu'avec du pognon ! »

Tu soupire de contentement et réponds lascivement :

« Mais _j'ai_ gagné. Et pour ça… tout les moyens sont bons, non ? Tu viens enfin de découvrir le monde ou quoi ? »

Il a raison…

Et ça m'énerve plus que tout.

« Malfoy. Prêts pour ce soir alors ? »

J'hoche la tête stoïquement.

« Viens dans ma chambre de préfet. »

Ma voix est sèche mais belle et bien rauque.

Rien que d'y penser… merde. J'en bande.

Tu t'approches et murmure suavement à mon oreille :

« J'ai hâte que tu m'asticotes Dray… »

Je serre la mâchoire et tu t'en vas gaiement.

Ton rire cristallin retentit dans le couloir.

C'est ça… on se voit ce soir Potter.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Harry_

22h30.

Mes mains se nouent entre elles.

Je prends ma cape d'invisibilité et sors du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Je ne suis plus très sûr de le vouloir.

Mon assurance de tout à l'heure s'est dissipée… et à vrai dire…

Merde…

Qu'est ce que je fous…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le vouloir malgré moi.

Le pari c'est le pari…

Si j'avais perdu, tu ne te serais pas gêné, tu n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à venir prendre ton du.

Pourquoi en aurais-je ?

Pourquoi je suis si… nerveux.

Ca m'énerve.

Je suis censé être le gagnant, mais ça me fait peur…

Je ne saurais expliquer cette angoisse soudaine.

Elle est présente, mais à elle se mélange d'autres sentiments… tels que l'impatience mais aussi le désir.

Le désir fulgurant, l'envie de cette soirée.

J'en ai déjà rêvé… mais rien n'est comparable à la réalité.

Rien.

Et pourtant, ça y est…

Je suis devant ta porte.

Ma main tremble involontairement.

J'hésite même à faire demi-tour.

Mais je n'ai pas fais tout ca pour rien bon sang !

Je frappe avec fébrilité.

Tu m'ouvres.

Bon dieu.

J'ai le souffle coupé.

Le gris de tes yeux me donne des vertiges.

Tu as l'air si sûr de toi…

Comment fais tu pour être toujours aussi impassible ?

Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi beau…

Tu es torse nu, tes cheveux retombent souplement sur ton front.

Je ne sais presque plus où je suis.

Tu m'attires vers toi pour me faire entrer dans ta chambre aux tons verdâtres.

Je jette ma cape par terre et te fais face.

Tu me sondes, je le vois dans ton regard, tu cherches à savoir ce que je veux vraiment.

Mais je suis perdu.

Je ne sais pas moi même… quoi faire…

Complètement paumé, incapable de dire la moindre chose…

J'essaye de ne pas montrer mon angoisse, mais tout ceci me paraît être un songe étrange.

Tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux de manière incertaine.

Tu es à quelques centimètres de moi… quand t'es tu approché ?

Je perds la tête.

Je sens tes mains qui se faufilent dans mon pantalon, alors que tes prunelles sont encrées dans les miennes…

D'un geste rapide tu en défais le bouton, baisses la braguette, et le laisses tomber sur le sol.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tout va trop vite…

Tu te baisses.

Mes yeux vacillent, je cherche soudainement à comprendre.

…non… je refuse que ça se passe comme ça…

Alors que tu allais baisser mon boxer, je me recule et attrape ton bras.

« Attends ! »

Tu te relèves perplexe.

Tes doigts viennent caresser ma mâchoire…

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Plus envie ? »

Je hais ce ton ironique avec lequel tu t'adresses à moi.

Ca me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Profitant de ce premier moment de lucidité, je parle clairement mais avec un ton sec.

« C'est moi qui décide. »

Ma voix sonne horriblement fausse.

Tu souris avec condescendance.

Même si tu te fous de ma gueule… cet instant fait chanceler mon coeur.

Je ne réponds décidément de rien.

Mes bras se nouent autour de ton cou et mes lèvres se déposent sur les tiennes.

Je me décolle légèrement, ton souffle caresse ma joue.

Ton regard est si…déconcertant… tes yeux traversent les miens, je les sens s'immiscer en moi.

Mon corps en frissonne.

Nos bouches se rencontrent une deuxième fois, seulement le baiser s'approfondit.

Tes bras m'encerclent, nos langues s'effleurent et cette sensation doucement agréable m'envahie.

Mes doigts agrippent délicatement quelques mèches de tes cheveux.

Tes douces lèvres happent les miennes à plusieurs reprises accompagnées de ta langue délicate.

Une de mes mains glisse sur ton torse, alors que tu caresses mon dos et ma nuque.

Suis-je réellement avec toi Malfoy ?

Est ce vraiment toi qui m'embrasse de cette façon ?

Tu détaches un à un les boutons de ma chemise, frôlant ma peau maintes fois.

Je me sépare doucement de toi pour que tu puisses enlever ma chemise. Tes mains font glisser sagement le tissu le long de mes épaules, l'emmenant à rejoindre le sol.

Le contact de ton épiderme me submerge de frémissements.

Ton visage se penche vers moi, atteignant mon cou où ta bouche papillonne discrètement.

Elle remonte embrasser ma mâchoire, la commissure de mes lèvres pour se poser sur ces dernières paisiblement.

Telle une caresse.

Tes yeux croisent les miens, ils brulent de désir, cela me rend fou…

Je deviens fou.

Qu'as tu fais de moi ?

J'attrape ta nuque et t'embrasse fougueusement, mon corps se colle au tien, espérant se fondre en lui.

Ta respiration est incroyablement forte, nos baisers sont si passionnels… je n'aurais jamais cru te désirer autant, et encore moins que toi… _toi_ tu ais envie de moi à ce point.

Tu me pousses avec force sur le lit, et m'enlèves avec rapidité mes chaussettes.

Cela me déstabilise.

C'est tellement… démesuré.

… ce bruit… je crois que je suis entrain de rire.

Tu me regardes intensément, je perçois alors cette lueur que je connais plus que tout… cette haine…

Pff…

Tu as pris la mouche, pensant sûrement que je me foutais de toi.

Tu ne tardes d'ailleurs pas à confirmer mes pensées.

« C'est drôle n'est-ce pas, que je sois ton _esclave sexuel_. Que _tu_ aies gagné.»

Ta voix est glaciale, elle qui était pourtant si chaude il y a quelques secondes.

Non, tout ça est loin d'être amusant…

Mais je ne suis ici que pour ça, _m'amuser_.

Je frémis un peu, une boule dans ma gorge s'est formée, j'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit autrement.

Mais je suis Potter, et tu es Malfoy.

Ainsi va la vie.

Alors je me reprends, mon regard se fait dur, j'y mets toute la rage que je ressens contre cette putain de vie prédéfinie.

Cet écœurement qui est en moi face à l'impossibilité de créer mon propre destin.

Toute cette saloperie de fatalité qui m'a toujours suivie depuis ma naissance.

« C'en est jouissif Malfoy… alors grouille toi de faire ce pourquoi je suis là, maintenant que j'en ai suffisamment profité. »

La propre cruauté de ma voix m'horripile.

Tu grimpes sur le lit.

Si tu pouvais me tuer tu le ferais ? J'en ai l'impression…

Je vois, je sens, ta main se poser sur le bas de mon ventre… mon coeur bas la chamade.

Tu la glisses dans mon sous-vêtement que tu ne prends même pas la peine de baisser cette fois ci…

Ca me blesse, si tu savais…

Jn'ai le temps de rien que ta bouche a déjà englober mon sexe, la sensation est incroyable.

Je chauffe.

Ta langue, toute cette humidité, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà éjaculé alors qu'il n'en ait rien.

Tu commences déjà tes vas et viens alors que j'ai eu à peine le temps de correctement visualiser ton image…

Mon érection s'accroît, le plaisir… le plaisir que je ressens est inexprimable…

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de sentir comme je le voudrais ta bouche, ta main s'active trop à la base de mon sexe…

Draco…

Les larmes montent à mes yeux, les pleurs coulent sur mon visage, brulants…

Tout brûle en moi.

Mon corps d'excitation, et mon cœur de désespoir.

Je cris, j'hurle un mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

Pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il que tout se déroule ainsi ?

Je me sens me perdre encore plus…

Mes mains viennent à mon visage, elles cachent mes yeux qui se noient dans leur chagrin.

Je me perds… je perds…

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Draco_

Ça y est, c'est finit.

Je me relève et m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main.

Tu pleurs.

Tes bras s'écartent légèrement, et je vois enfin tes deux prunelles vertes, baignées de larmes, me glacer le sang.

Tu as enfin compris ?

J'esquisse un sourire mesquin.

Potter… je te pensais plus perspicace que ça.

Du moins, j'avais espéré que tu fusses plus malin… que tu saisirais…

J'osais imaginer que tu trouverais de toute manière un moyen de parer cela… même de te foutre de moi.

J'aurais fulminé de rage de m'être fait avoir, mais… mais ça n'aurait pas finit ainsi, comme toujours.

Mais tu m'avais mal cerné Potter, un Malfoy gagne à tous les coups.

J'avais espéré qu'au moins _toi_, tu y arriverais…

Mais je t'ai eu.

Ce soir, c'est toi qui as été à ma merci.

La soumission dont je devais faire preuve a laissé place à la domination.

Comme si tu étais le perdant, et moi le vainqueur.

Sauf que ce soir, la victoire à un goût amer.

Je t'ai humilié ?

Si je te disais que j'avais souhaité l'inverse, tu ne me croirais pas.

_Tu_ as frémis, _tu_ as pleuré.

Pourtant, à un moment tu m'as laissé espérer qu'il en serait autrement…

Jn'aurais pas dû.

Comme jn'aurais jamais dû accepter ton stupide pari.

Je ne peux pas rester ici à te regarder.

Toi, comme ça…

Je quitte tes yeux, ton image trop insupportable.

J'attrape une chemise et sors de ma chambre.

Quand je reviendrais, tu ne seras bien évidemment plus là, parti, et jamais je ne te retrouverais aussi proche que je t'ai laissé.

Jamais.

Je m'adosse contre la porte.

Je soupire.

Un Malfoy gagne à tous les coups, c'est la règle.

C'est la règle.

Fin

**Note :**  
Et oui, Draco est tombé sous le charme d'Harry, même si ce n'est (volontairement) pas explicité.  
Au début il ne s'agissait que de gagner, c'est le principe du pari non ?  
Mais au final, il se trouve que chacun a pris le coeur de l'autre…  
Sauf que le cours de la vie ne suit pas toujours ce que l'on désir.  
… a forbidden love (#bouhouhou sort un mouchoir#)

En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic !  
J'espère que ça se ressent, et que vous avez aimé la lire ! #dream#  
Merci de m'avoir lu.

(pour ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer, n'oubliez pas votre email pour que je vous envoie une RAR ! merciiii !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent ! Vous avez été très nombreux à avoir aimé et je n'en espérais pas autant... Comment vous remercier si ce n'est en écrivant une suite ? Beaucoup m'ont demandé d'en faire une et j'ai plutôt été réticente pendant longtemps... j'ai décidé qu'il était temps ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez car c'est pour vous que je l'ai écrite ! Comme quoi... harceler un auteur ça marche ! héhé !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore merci pour tout ce soutien ! Youhou!

**Seconde partie**

_POV de Draco_

Un mois. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis ce fameux soir.

Ce soir amer où tu as voulu jouer au plus malin. À trop vouloir jouer avec le feu on se brûle Potter. Tu aurais dû le savoir.

Depuis ta haine envers moi a grandi, elle a probablement atteint son apogée. Jamais tu ne m'avais autant haï.

On sème ce que l'on récolte. Mais c'est injuste. C'est toi qui a semé cela Potter.

Je n'ai fait que te répondre. Je n'ai fait que jouer au jeu que tu voulais.

Je te déteste encore plus pour ça.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un être puisse autant me manipuler.

Tu es rentré dans mon esprit comme un parasite, et tu t'immisces de plus en plus. Espèce de pourriture.

Je te regarde du coin de l'œil. Tu es assis sur ta chaise, et tu écoutes sagement le cours.

Je meurs d'envie de me lever et d'écraser mon poing dans ta gueule d'ange.

Tu dois ressentir ce sentiment fort qui me brûle les veines. Tu me regardes.

Tes yeux sont froids, ils me glacent le sang. Tu me fais l'effet d'un détraqueur.

Un détraqueur sournois qui n'a pas d'autre but que de détruire sa proie.

Et ces jours-ci j'ai l'impression plus que jamais d'être ta proie Potter.

Griffondor, toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'as rien d'un Griffondor. Tu es pire que tout.

Tes yeux veulent ma peau et jle sais, jle vois.

Plus les jours passent, plus ta cruauté se fait sentir. Certains disent que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom veut s'emparer de toi. C'est comme s'il l'avait déjà fait...

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Harry_

Un mois... Un mois déjà. Et pourtant je me sens de plus en plus mal.

En partant ce soir là j'aurais voulu mourir. J'aurais voulu que tu me tues.

Mais ma destiné est autre.

Je ne peux pas mourir, pas vrai ?

Tu m'as humilié. Tu m'as rabaissé comme jamais. Tu as fait ça avec une telle sournoiserie.

Comme le vil serpent que tu es, tu as réussi à pénétrer dans mon...

Je ne peux même pas le dire tellement j'ai mal.

Ma poitrine me brûle et c'est l'enfer.

Je te tuerais pour ça. Je te tuerais pour être ce que tu es.

Depuis ce fameux soir, tu n'as jamais été aussi haïssable.

J'aurais voulu que tu me frappes, que tu te moques de moi, que tu me traines dans la boue. J'ai tellement souhaité que tu m'attaques, que tu me rabaisses plus bas que terre.

Mais rien ne s'est passé comme il aurait fallu.

Tu m'as ignoré.

Tu m'as ignoré comme si je n'existais plus. Comme si je n'étais plus rien.

Et je ne le supporte plus.

Tu vas mériter ta punition pour cela... pour avoir fait comme si je ne comptais plus.

Mais je suis toujours là, je suis toujours en vie Malfoy et ma haine envers toi m'a consumée.

Je n'aurais trouvé la paix que lorsque tu souffriras à en mourir, que lorsque tu hurleras de douleur.

Tu m'as vu pleurer Malfoy.

Ce n'est pas acceptable.

Je veux te voir vomir de peur. Je veux te voir supplier.

Et après ... _je_ t'ignorerais comme la merde insignifiante que tu es.

Tu me regardes avec ton air hautain. Ta supériorité insupportable.

Je ferme les yeux fortement pour couper ce contact. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que ça cesse.

Tu dois payer Malfoy.

x x x x x x x x x x

Il est tard.

C'est l'heure de la sentence.

Les lumières sont éteintes depuis peu. Je jubile. Je suis excité. Je ne tiens pas en place... Et tu ne te doutes de rien.

Je regarde une dernière fois la carte des Maraudeurs avant d'enfiler ma cape d'invisibilité.

Ce soir tu fais tes rondes de surveillance. J'ai toujours trouvé inadmissible que tu sois préfet.

Mais je me trompais. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Te promener seul le soir.

Te rends-tu compte seulement de ce que cela implique ?

Je sors furtivement du dortoir, mes mains agrippent la cape de mon père. Je tremble.

Je ne peux pas me calmer.

J'ai l'impression de rêver. Il fait nuit et le château dort.

Je longe les murs telle une ombre, tel un fantôme. C'est extraordinaire d'avoir ce pouvoir.

De n'être rien.

C'est à toi que je le dois, et je compte bien te remercier dûment.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Draco_

J'étouffe un bâillement. Encore un.

Le château semble vide de tout, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Je tombe de sommeil et honnêtement jme fais royalement chier.

Rien... pas un élève qui traîne dans les couloirs. Pas de points à enlever.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale face à moi et sourit. L'heure c'est l'heure.

Avec satisfaction je me dirige vers ma chambre de préfet.

Le seul endroit où je peux avoir la paix. Être seul et ne penser à plus rien.

Cette école, cette vie finira par me rendre fou.

Jme retourne vivement. Le bois vient de craquer derrière moi.

Je scrute le couloir faiblement éclairé par les bougies murales.

Rien.

Ce château tombera en ruines un jour et j'espère bien ne plus être là.

J'arrive devant la porte envoutée et murmure doucement le mot de passe qui scelle ma porte.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que mon corps est projeté contre la porte.

Ma tête heurte violemment le bois massif. Quelque chose extirpe ma baguette de ma poche.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

On m'agrippe les cheveux et je me retourne violemment.

Le vide. Rien.

Mon regard cherche désespérément un agresseur mais je reçois un violent coup dans le ventre.

Je m'écroule. La porte s'ouvre. On m'agrippe la jambe et me traine au sol, alors que mes mains serrent mon estomac avec douleur.

La porte claque. Elle se referme.

Je suis au sol cherchant autour de moi.

Un deuxième coup frappe violemment mon visage et le sang gicle sur le parquet.

Je crache, toussote.

J'entends rire.

J'entends _ce _rire.

« Potter » je murmure avec rage.

Le rire s'arrête. Je sais bien que c'est toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir. Surement un sort quelconque.

J'enrage. Alors c'est comme ça ?

Tu as décidé de venir me faire payer?

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » je demande dans le vide avec hargne.

Jme sens bizarre. Je me donne l'idée d'être un fou qui parle seul.

J'attends. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Je sais que tu es là, et que tu t'apprêtes probablement à me frapper encore.

J'essaye de me relever mais tu me pousses et me refait tomber.

Tout ça est lamentable.

Tu me refrappes et tu ne fais pas semblant. Je reçois un coup violent au niveau du thorax. Surement ton pied qui m'écrase avec fureur.

J'attrape ce qui me semble être ta cheville et essaye de la dégager mais tu me relances un coup violent.

Je suffoque.

Mon souffle se coupe et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tellement l'air me manque.

Ma gorge se bloque et je fixe le vide au dessus de moi.

Mes larmes commencent à couler sous la douleur.

Ma tête tourne avec vigueur et tout semble devenir flou.

La pression sur ma poitrine se relâche et je respire bruyamment.

J'avale une grande goulée d'air et ne peut m'empêcher de tousser.

Tu refrappes. Fort. Tu viens de viser ma tête.

Elle vrille. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe.

Je t'entends dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas.

Les sons se font sourds et des acouphènes envahissent ma tête.

Ma joue me lance horriblement, comme écorchée vive. Ma mâchoire est douloureuse et ma main vient automatiquement la serrer.

J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

Tu continues de parler mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Je ne comprends pas putain !

« Potter » je gémis malgré moi.

Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en viendras à là. Me haïr autant.

C'est si bas de ta part...

x x x x x x x x x x

Jme réveille douloureusement. Mal de crâne pas possible. On dirait que j'ai pris une cuite.

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficultés.

Quelle heure est-il ?

Je regarde le réveil argenté. Ma vision est floue et j'ai du mal à voir les aiguilles.

Dix heures et quart... bon sang !

Je me lève à la hâte, j'ai manqué un cours. Mes pieds se posent sur le sol et c'est là que je remarque que je suis habillé...

C'est là que je me rappelle.

Tout s'enchaine vite dans ma tête. Hier soir, Potter invisible, les coups... et moi qui m'évanouis allongé sur le sol.

Jme précipite dans la salle de bain pour me voir dans la glace.

Rien.

Rien à part mon pâle reflet témoignant d'un manque banal de sommeil.

Je n'ai pas une égratignure, je ne comprends pas.

Aurais-je rêvé ?

Je fronce les sourcils, agacé. Putain Potter tu joues avec moi...

Mes mains serrent le lavabo avec force. J'ai envie de le briser. J'ai envie de te briser Potter.

Je retourne dans la chambre et cherche avec hâte ma baguette.

Je la trouve facilement, posée sur le bureau.

Je ne la pose jamais à cet endroit.

Je l'empoigne doucement. Quand je l'ai en main je me sens si puissant. Si fort. Invincible.

Potter tu vas regretter d'être venu hier soir. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué plus qu'il ne le fallait. Les limites ont été dépassées depuis bien longtemps entre nous. Alors je jure de ne plus répondre de rien.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Potter_

Malfoy n'était pas au réfectoire ce matin, et là il n'est pas au cours de Snape.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à lui.

Comment faire autrement après cette nuit ? Après que je l'ai frappé à en sourire, à en rire.

C'était si bon. C'était mieux que tout.

C'était revivre.

Revivre après ce mois de non existence.

T'entendre à nouveau prononcer mon nom Malfoy, et avec souffrance. C'était encore mieux que dans mon imagination.

Il n'y a plus de compromis possible. Il n'y en a jamais eu...

Mais nous avons dépassé le point de non retour.

Et te tabasser comme si tu ne valais rien a été un élixir savoureux.

J'ai eu l'immense décence de soigner tes plaies avant de partir. À mon grand regret.

Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque...

Pourquoi les règles nous empêchent-elles tant de bonnes choses ?

J'ai pris un putain de plaisir à te torturer, à te soigner, à recommencer... sans fin...

Je crois que je suis atteint. Irrécupérable.

Tu as fait de moi ce putain de monstre.

Le monstre finit toujours par attaquer le créateur.

Tu sais que c'est moi. Mais oseras-tu une confrontation?

Tu n'as pas de couilles Malfoy. Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Tu saignes les gens à blanc. À vif. Tu les écorches et tu laisses crever lentement. Tu passes à autre chose. Tu papillonnes.

Moi quand je déteste quelqu'un c'est à vie.

Je ne passerais jamais à autre chose.

Malfoy c'est ma haine à tout jamais que tu vas respirer...

On frappe à la porte.

Mon cœur s'arrête. J'espère que c'est toi. J'espère, je prie, pour que ce soit ta seule gueule qui passe l'entrebâillement.

Je veux tellement te voir après cette nuit.

Snape claque sa langue avec agacement. Il déteste être interrompu.

Ouvre cette putain de porte !

Je suis trop impatient.

Ma respiration se bloque doucement alors qu'il somme d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvre.

Malfoy...

Je souris. Mon cœur rebat de joie. La joie de pouvoir scruter ton visage neuf. Beau.

Sais-tu a quel point il était ravagé il y a peine quelques heures ?

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi tu sais. J'ai trop tenu a bien m'occuper de toi.

« Malfoy, vous nous faites honneur. » réplique d'un ton acerbe ton professeur chéri.

J'aime lorsqu'il te renie ainsi.

« Excusez-moi professeur pour ce retard. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Peut-être que ca se reproduira Malfoy. Peut-être même que tu ne reviendras pas en cours le lendemain.

« J'espère bien ! Allez-vous asseoir ! » Aboie ce chien graisseux.

Et tu te diriges vers ta place.

Tu n'as pas un regard pour moi. Je suis déçu. Tu n'oses plus me regarder ou quoi ?

Aurais-tu peur ?

Je rigole doucement.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Draco_

Je vais exploser. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient. J'ai envie de me retourner et de venir éclater ta putain de face contre ta table Potter.

Je sais que tu me regardes, mais je ne dois pas céder.

Si je vois ta tronche... je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je ne peux qu'essayer vainement de me concentrer.

Je ne peux que faire comme si je ne sentais pas ta présence répugnante non loin de moi.

Mais sais-tu combien il est ardu de contrôler des pulsions si violentes ? Non tu ne sais pas.

Tu t'es défoulé hier... Mais moi je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Si je rentre dans ton jeu morbide. L'un de nous ne se relèvera pas.

C'est ce que tu cherches à faire ?

J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai la nausée.

J'ai une putain d'envie de vomir.

J'ai tellement envie de te faire du mal que ca me rend malade.

x x x x x x x x x x

Le cours a été une torture... Le déjeuner au réfectoire l'est tout autant.

Faire abstraction de toi en cet instant est d'une difficulté. J'ai réussi à t'ignorer pendant un mois. Et le boomerang que j'avais envoyé me revient en pleine face.

Je sers ma fourchette avec force. Si je pouvais te la planter...

Potter. Je n'en peux plus. Je craque...

Mes yeux se dirigent sur la table de Griffondor. Je ne peux plus les contrôler. Ils te cherchent avec hâte.

Ils se posent sur toi.

Tu manges.

Mon sang boue de fureur. Ma haine ressurgit.

Je te regarde et toi tu manges.

C'est tellement digne de toi. De me malmener de la sorte.

Regarde-moi Potter !

Regarde-moi !

Je vais tout péter si tu continues à ne pas me regarder.

Je ne peux pas me retenir autant. C'est n'est pas humain.

Alors que je suis au bord de l'implosion, tu consens à lever les yeux sur moi.

Ton putain de regard posé sur moi.

Mon cœur s'accélère et ma main se pose sur ma baguette dans ma poche.

Putain Potter.

Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il va se passer ?

« Draco ! » s'exclame une voix agacée à coté de moi.

Je déconnecte.

Je lâche ton regard.

Je me tourne vers Blaise à coté de moi qui sourit narquoisement.

« Peux tu me passer l'eau oui ou non ? » reprend t-il avec amusement.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. J'ai mal à la tête.

Ce n'est pas possible...

Ca va mal finir.

Je me lève et sors précipitamment de ce réfectoire.

J'ai chaud, j'ai trop chaud.

J'ai l'impression que mes veines vont exploser. Que mon corps entier est une bombe à retardement.

Je me précipite aux toilettes les plus proches et court m'appuyer contre un lavabo.

Mon visage est comme déformé. Je ne me reconnais pas.

Mes yeux sont pleins de rage, presque exorbités par la férocité de cette rivalité qui nous unie.

J'ouvre rapidement le robinet doré et laisse couler un peu d'eau fraîche. Le bruit de la coulée résonne fortement dans ma tête.

Je trempe mes mains dans l'eau et penche ma tête pour la baigner vivement. L'eau fraîche qui m'asperge apaise ma peau et mes sens. J'ai l'impression de redevenir normal, de faire partir toute la colère... qu'elle tombe, qu'elle s'en va et coule dans le siphon, emmenée par le reste de l'eau.

Alors que je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, pour savourer le calme qui prend place dans mon esprit, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Quelqu'un entre et referme la porte.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je relève la tête et la tourne vers l'entrée pour savoir qui vient perturber ce moment d'intimité qui m'est nécessaire.

J'ai envie de rire.

Tu te fous de moi ? Putain Potter.

Pourquoi tu te tiens là, à quelques mètres de moi ?

Tu veux vraiment déchaîner ma fureur ?

Tu me toises de haut en bas... et pourtant ton regard est vide de toute animosité.

« À quoi tu joues ? »

Ma voix brise le silence qui s'était imposée par ta présence.

Je te fixe avec haine. Je ne peux tolérer que tu fasses de moi ce que tu veux. Surtout si c'est pour me détruire.

Ça t'amuse.

Tu ne dis rien, tu me regardes et j'ai tellement envie de te frapper.

« Réponds ! » J'ordonne d'une voix impérieuse qui ne me rappelle que trop celle de mon père. Ma colère redouble alors que tu esquisses un sourire, sûrement ravi de l'effet que tu as sur moi.

Ma main me démange et c'est insoutenable.

Je la cogne violemment contre la glace au dessus du lavabo. Le miroir se fissure dans un bruit sourd.

Le peu de douleur que je ressens me soulage.

Je me frappe pour éviter de te frapper.

Je me fais mal pour éviter de déverser ma colère sur toi.

Quelle ironie.

Ton visage redevient sérieux. Tu regardes ma main d'un air grave et je remarque alors qu'elle saigne légèrement.

Tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens et déclare avec une évidence qui me fait froid dans le dos.

« Ce ne sont que les représailles de ton comportement. »

J'abhorre au possible ton air presque désolé.

De mon comportement ? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Potter, je savais que tu étais con mais à ce point là...

« Tu n'es coupable de rien évidemment... » je crache avec aigreur.

Tu relèves la tête fièrement.

Tss... fier de quoi Potter ? Tu n'as rien en toi qui impose la fierté.

« Tu n'es qu'une merde ! » Je rajoute avec acrimonie.

Tu fermes les yeux l'espace de quelques instants, tu as l'air de savourer mon insulte.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé cette nuit. »

Comment oses-tu en parler ? Comment oses-tu te vanter de ta bassesse ?

C'est bien la différence entre toi et moi Potter.

Je ne me vante pas de mes erreurs, des immondices que je fais.

J'ai honte.

Toi, rien ne semble t'atteindre. N'as tu donc aucune fierté ?

Cette attitude que tu as... Il y a plusieurs mois je l'aurais trouvé indigne de toi. Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

Et tu n'as rien qui ne justifierait une estimation quelconque.

« Et tu t'en sors grandi... tu t'es fait honneur Potter. Tes parents seraient si comblés », j'ajoute avec ironie.

Je t'attaque là où ça fait mal.

Mais putain Potter prend conscience de ce que tu es devenu.

Tes poings se serrent, se fermant aussi rapidement que ton esprit. Tu es piqué à vif.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça... ne me fait pas passer pour le bâtard de service...

Les coups bas c'est toi qui les as commencés !

Ton regard se fait rude et tu t'avances rapidement vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que tu me sautes dessus violemment et m'attrapes par le col de ma chemise avant de me flanquer un coup de poing. Tu me projettes contre le mur qui réceptionne mon dos durement.

Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre que tu me touches de la sorte. Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire encore longtemps.

Je m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main. Je ne saigne pas mais je suis fortement enflé. Le sang afflue et me pique la lèvre inférieure.

Tu me craches ta haine avec franchise.

« J'aurais dû te laisser te vider de ton sang comme un putain de porc. »

Peut-être...

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. », je continue avec provocation.

Tu t'emportes aussitôt, ne maîtrisant plus les mots qui gerbent de ta bouche vilement.

« Tu crois que je suis trop faible pour ça ? J'ai crevé d'envie de t'étriper de mes mains, mais tu n'as eu que ma pitié ! Tu ne mérites pas que je te donne tant d'importance! »

Te fous pas de ma gueule Potter. Pas comme ça.

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? ». Ma voix est pleine d'assurance.

Honnêtement Potter.

« Tu es faible. » je continue avec une sincérité qui m'étonne moi même. La vérité la voilà.

Tu n'es pas fait pour haïr.

Tu hais mal.

Ta haine se transforme en une absurdité destructrice... violente, injustifiée.

Tu ne dis rien. Ta bouche est fermée, comme scellée. Ton regard oscille rapidement et c'est tout ton corps qui tremble. J'ai trouvé les mots justes il semblerait. Je te connais par cœur même si tu refuses de te l'avouer.

Instable. Tu es vraiment trop instable.

Cette nuit tu t'es cru fort ? Tu n'as été qu'un lâche. Et là tu me fais l'effet d'une brebis apeurée. Ça m'écœure.

« Tu es trop sentimental Potter » j'enchaîne avec lassitude. Car je suis las de ton petit jeu ridicule. « Pour haïr pleinement il faut être insensible. »

Tu mords ta lèvre inférieure. Tu ne dis toujours rien.

Raide, face à moi.

Tremblant légèrement, le regard empli de milles ombres aussi noires que ton désespoir.

Tu as coulé tout seul Potter. Ne me fais pas sombrer avec toi.

Je relève la tête avec assurance. Tu es désespérant à voir...

Je m'avance avec aplomb vers toi. Je t'avais dit qu'à trop jouer on se brulait.

Arrivé à ton niveau, je saisis ton col à mon tour alors que tu ne dis rien.

Mon regard est plus perçant que jamais. J'en ai ma claque.

Tu dois comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que je domine. Que je dominerais toujours car tu n'as pas le niveau.

Les Potter ne sont pas faits pour gagner à ce jeu dangereux.

Je m'approche de ton oreille et murmure avec une violence lente qui frappe chacun de mes mots.

« On ne peut pas haïr quelqu'un qu'on a aimé. »

Mon cœur semble s'affaisser à l'écoute de mes propres mots.

Ce mot enfin dit à haute voix.

Enfin plus que suggéré.

Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris ? Tu crois que je ne savais pas ?

Depuis cette fameuse nuit j'ai lu en toi comme dans un putain de livre ouvert.

J'en ai marre des douleurs que tu m'infliges.

Je recule doucement et plonge à nouveau mes yeux dans les tiens. Ils sont baignés de larmes... C'est si pathétique. C'est si émouvant que cela m'énerve encore plus.

Tu passes vraiment ton temps à te foutre de moi.

À me détester en vain.

À me faire te détester alors que tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.

Ta tête se relève doucement, et pourtant tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne te débats pas... Plus de cris, plus d'injures. Juste tes yeux qui hurlent de douleur, exorcisant ton mal-être insupportable.

Tu te contiens, et s'en est presque encore plus ridicule.

Je me saisis de ta nuque avec fermeté. Mes doigts effleurent tes cheveux et tu ne bronches toujours pas.

Mes yeux se plongent dans les tiens. Tes prunelles couleur émeraude, tes pupilles noires profondes... Deux abîmes de néant qui précipitent ma ruine.

Tant de douleurs que tu t'es créé.

Ma vue se brûle de voir ton âme ainsi mise à nu. Écorchée vive.

Tes yeux sont baignés de larmes prêtent à céder à tout instant.

Je baisse mon regard sur tes lèvres. Regard combien indiscret qui furtivement revient se replonger dans tes prunelles.

Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre... alors je t'embrasse. Vivement, avec passion, mes lèvres s'appuient contre les tiennes.

Mes mains attirent ta nuque en un signe de convoitise.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Je me sens passionné comme jamais. Je me sens d'une impatience pire que celle de te frapper.

Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, mes mains caressent tes cheveux avec vigueur.

T'embrasser devient aussi vital que respirer.

Nos langues s'emmêlent rapidement et je me rappelle _cette_ nuit.

Ma rage se mêle à mon désir et mes mains attrapent tes épaules pour te pousser violemment contre le mur le plus proche, ma bouche toujours scellée à la tienne.

Je m'entends respirer bruyamment, je sens ton avidité, je discerne les bruits de succion que provoque notre baiser.

J'ai comme un goût de déjà-vu. Un goût amer.

Je me sépare de toi avec colère, mes doigts agrippant toujours ton vêtement avec force. La vision de ton visage fiévreux me presse la poitrine.

Je ne veux pas de ce cercle vicieux, sans fin.

Il y a un mois nous avons fait une erreur. Ce pari était ta bêtise, et j'y ai participé...

L'erreur est humaine, persévérer est diabolique Potter.

Mes mains lâchent le tissu, comme brûlées. Je m'éloigne de toi avec détermination.

Tu chuteras tout seul.

Je te défends de m'emmener avec toi dans ta déchéance ou ta folie.

Je ne veux ni de ton amour vomissant, ni de ta haine hypocrite.

Encore moins un mélange des deux.

Je te toise une dernière fois avec froideur.

Tu dois comprendre Potter qu'on ne joue pas avec moi !

Tes yeux sont vides de tout.

« Tu me fais pitié » je lâche avec irritation.

Dans un dernier regard dur, je te jette tout mon dégoût et mon accablement.

Je tourne les talons afin de quitter cette pièce, de quitter ta présence devenue insupportable.

x x x x x x x x x x

_POV Harry_

Il est tard. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Comment le pourrais-je ?

Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Tu as toujours eu raison Malfoy.

Je suis quelqu'un de faux.

Les airs que je me donne, les pensées qui m'assaillent. Tout n'est qu'un stratagème pour éloigner la vraie raison.

Tu montres les choses avec simplicité. Pourquoi suis-je si compliqué?

Je passe mon temps à expulser mes sentiments à tord et à travers, me créant des problèmes, les entretenant vilement.

Je déteste ce que je suis devenu depuis un mois.

Tu as raison de me trouver écœurant.

Tu assumes les choses avec lucidité. Je t'envie pour ça. Je t'ai toujours envié en fait.

Ton assurance qui m'horripile... révélatrice de ma jalousie incommensurable.

Je n'étais pas comme ça avant.

Le mal m'a rongé.

Lentement je m'abaisse devant ta porte pour y glisser un papier replié en deux.

Ma main ne tremble pas. Je n'ai jamais été si sûr de quelque chose.

Tu m'as insulté, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'ai envie de croire que tu me détestes plus que jamais et pourtant... tu as été franc. Plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Tu m'as embrassé avec une passion qui t'a trahi. J'ai envie de croire à cette révélation.

Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de faire face Malfoy. J'ai compris le message. Et voici ma réponse...

x x x x x x x x x x

La fatigue m'a submergé à l'aube, et je me suis effondré sur mon lit comme une masse.

Me réveiller n'a jamais été autant difficile. Stress, colère, honte, détermination... Trop de sentiments se sont liés à moi hier. Cela m'a épuisé comme jamais.

J'ai été en retard et j'ai raté le petit déjeuner.

Je ne t'ai pas vu.

Quelque part cela me soulage. Nous sommes enfin dans la dernière ligne droite Malfoy.

Mon âme hésite entre résignation et peur.

L'issue c'est à toi de la décider.

J'ai hâte de te voir. Je veux savoir, je veux enfin voir le bout du tunnel.

Les élèves se pressent dans la salle pour s'installer.

Je suis déjà à ma place. Attendant la sentence.

Les Gryffondors sont déjà tous là, alors que les premiers Serpentards arrivent.

Je me prépare à te voir franchir le seuil de la porte à tout instant.

Et pourtant... même averti j'ai du mal à me contenir lorsque tu apparais enfin.

Tu ne cherches pas à te cacher, et pose ton regard directement sur moi.

Je te fixe, je ne peux faire que ça. Fixer, attendre.

Je suis résigné à la passivité.

Tu me sondes quelques instants, ton regard est vide de tout. Je ne peux rien identifier. Il ne témoigne en rien de tes sentiments ni de tes pensées.

Tu vas t'asseoir à ta place et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas encore maintenant que je vais avoir ma réponse. Je prends sur moi.

Malfoy s'est foutrement dur de te ressembler.

S'est foutrement dur de redécouvrir un semblant de sérénité. Le cours se déroule comme d'habitude. Je te regarde de temps en temps. Tu fais de même.

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenus deux autres personnes.

Quelque soit le dénouement de ce foutoir, je suis convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

x x x x x x x x x x

Je sors des vestiaires de Quidditch. L'entraînement est un exutoire que je ne rate jamais. Voler me permet d'oublier momentanément tous mes problèmes. Problèmes dont j'ai conscience d'avoir créés pour mon plus grand malheur.

De toute la journée Malfoy tu ne m'as pas approché, pas fait un signe. Rien. J'en venais à douter que tu aies eu mon message... et pourtant.

Tu étais adossé contre un des murs du château, les bras croisés. Tu attendais.

Je compris que tu m'attendais.

Les yeux rivés sur moi, la tête doucement relevée me signifiant que je dois approcher.

Me parler.

Je comprends de suite de quoi il s'agit.

Je respire profondément.

Mes pieds avancent l'un devant l'autre. Mécaniquement.

J'avance vers toi Malfoy et tu me regardes toujours avec un mélange de calme et de suspicion.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de toi, je m'arrête.

La scène débute. Nous, les protagonistes, prenons place.

Tu commences à parler le premier, pourtant tes bras sont toujours fermés comme voulant couper court à toute discussion.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça honnêtement. »

Je soupire.

Tu n'as pas l'air énervé.

« Moi non plus, mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre les choses ? » Je réponds avec interrogation.

L'incertitude de ma voix trahit mon doute.

Est-ce bien ce que tu voulais Malfoy ? Ai-je encore mal interprété ?

Tu détournes le regard et scrute un point fixe à l'horizon.

Ne vas-tu pas répondre ? Bon sang Malfoy.

Je reprends mots pour mots les deux phrases que je t'ai écrite la veille.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie. Et toi, que veux-tu ? »

Tu sursautes presque. Ouvrant de grands yeux et me regardant avec étonnement.

Je veux une réponse.

Donne la moi, et jm'en satisferais.

« Est-ce vraiment utile de répondre à ça. » Tu déclares avec scepticisme.

Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu voulais mettre les choses à plat. Je me suis peut-être trompé après tout.

J'essaye de me retenir, mais je suis énervé.

« Joue franc jeux. Tu te vantes de ta sincérité, alors vas-y je t'écoute. »

Ma voix est un peu plus dure.

Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, mais la referme aussitôt. Est-ce si difficile ?

Tu finis par lâcher tel un couteau qui s'insère lentement en moi. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de répondre à mes attentes. »

Ta putain de sincérité me faire souffrir. Pourtant tu es poli. Tu prends des pincettes. Tu n'es pas agressif... mais ça me fait quand même mal.

J'inspire fortement.

« Je ne connais pas tes attentes. » Je réponds derechef.

Tant que tu ne dirais pas ce que tu veux Malfoy, cette conversation n'avancera pas.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre les tiennes non plus. » Tu déclares pour surenchérir notre problème de communication.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Je suis fatigué.

J'ai l'impression que là c'est toi qui te fou de ma gueule.

Tu sais ce que je veux... alors pourquoi me torturer de la sorte ?

Cette conversation commence à m'énerver.

Mais il faut qu'on s'explique.

« Tu me l'as fais comprendre à plusieurs reprises Malfoy. 'Le fait d'aimer m'empêche de haïr', n'est pas ce que tu as dit ? »

Mon cœur s'oppresse dans ma poitrine. Une boule monte dans ma gorge et se bloque.

Je n'ai pas dit 'de _t'_aimer'.

C'est si difficile.

C'est presque trop difficile de faire face.

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur que tu laisses tout tomber. J'ai peur de redevenir fou.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu as l'air de souffrir de cette discussion tout autant que moi.

« Aimer ? Haïr ? » Tu répètes avec colère. Ta voix essaye de se maintenir difficilement, mais je ressens tout de même cette animosité que tu souhaites expulser. « Tu ne sais faire aucun des deux pour moi. »

Ta voix est contenue, et pourtant ces mots sont si violents.

Alors c'est ça ?

Lorsque tu dis que je ne sais pas contrôler mes sentiments.

Pour toi il n'y a pas de différence. Rien ne compte ? Alors quoi ?

Je suis révolté.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ma tête alors pourquoi faire comme si ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux avec lassitude et agacement.

On ne s'en sortira jamais.

« Comment ? » j'articule avec difficulté. « Comment te prouver que tu te trompes ? »

Ma demande est presque suppliante.

Tu ne relèves pas.

Je t'en ai trop fait baver.

« Tu n'as rien à m'offrir qui puisse m'intéresser. »

Ta voix est dure.

Ta réponse est cruelle.

Mais si c'est ce que tu penses.

J'ai l'impression que si cette conversation prend fin maintenant, plus jamais elle ne sera relancée.

Elle sera enterrée et oubliée.

Il n'y aura plus aucune chance.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

« Que désires-tu ? » Je demande avec empressement.

Tu dois me le dire.

J'essayerai.

Ton regard se fait rude, comme si mes paroles t'agressaient.

Je crois que je suis à côté de la plaque.

« Je me suis trompé apparemment », je reprends avec fermeté, « Je croyais que ton implication ne se réduisait pas qu'à un passe-temps. »

Je deviens presque agressif.

Je ne comprends pas et cela t'énerve.

Ta voix brisée et furieuse s'élève avec amertume.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? Que je crève d'envie de t'embrasser ? Que mon cœur souffre de ne pas pouvoir aimer ? » Tes yeux brillent alors que tes mains et ta voix tremblent. « Qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de mourir tellement la douleur est insupportable... »

Et comme pour confirmer tes dires, la douleur semble brûler ta voix.

J'ai envie de m'écrouler sur le sol.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant flancher. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, et pourtant je remporte ce vil prix.

Mon horreur me submerge alors que je me rends compte que je passe mon temps à te faire souffrir.

Tu essayes de reprendre avec assurance.

« Je ne veux pas être aimé par quelqu'un qui me déteste. »

Ta voix se brise dans mon silence.

J'ai envie d'hurler que je ne te déteste pas ! Que je ne te déteste plus...

Que peut-être je ne t'ai jamais détesté... Serait-ce me mentir à moi même ?

Ton regard me dissuade de dire une telle infamie. Ce serait de trop.

Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. Je veux crier cette vérité qui ne demande qu'à s'expulser de moi, mais je crains ta colère. Tu n'accepterais jamais que j'embellisse les choses ainsi.

La vérité c'est que j'ai souhaité ta mort, et que maintenant je souhaite la mienne.

Tu me regardes hésiter. Tu sembles percevoir que je suis désemparé.

Ta voix se fait plus calme, et semble m'encourager.

« Je ne supporte pas ce sentiment. Je ne le supporte plus venant de ta part. Si tu m'aimes fais-le pleinement. »

Alors je m'accroche à tes paroles avec ferveur. Elles sonnent à mes oreilles, telle une requête.

Tu as toujours été plus lucide et juste que moi. Tes sentiments sont si nobles et purs.

Je me rends compte de ce que tu as toujours désiré, et tu continues pour acquiescer mes pensées.

« Je veux savoir sur quel pied danser, et surtout je ne veux plus de cette souffrance. De ta souffrance, de la mienne... »

Ta voix semble dégoutée de devoir cracher ce mot que tu exècres depuis un mois.

La haine, la souffrance, la violence.

Ce sont les seules choses que j'ai pu t'offrir. Les seules choses que tu détesteras jamais venant de moi.

Je m'approche de toi rapidement, l'envie de t'étreindre n'a jamais été si forte. L'envie de t'aimer n'a jamais été si justifiée.

Mes mains se tendent vers toi pour te caresser, alors que tu les rejettes avec velléité. Ton regard se fait dominant et pourtant il n'a jamais été si tourmenté.

Il m'impose de te répondre.

Je comprends qu'il te faut l'entendre. Il te faut être sûr.

Tu ne te laisseras pas manipuler encore par ma personne.

Cette pensée abjecte me rend fou.

Ma voix se fait forte, solide. Je veux que tu me crois plus que jamais, car je suis convaincu de cette vérité qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps s'empare de moi.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Tes yeux se ferment. Doutes-tu de cela ?

J'enrage.

Mes mains se posent sur tes bras, t'agrippant doucement. J'ai besoin de te toucher et cette fois tu ne me rejettes pas.

Je me penche doucement vers toi et pose ma tête contre ton cou.

La tendresse de mon geste te fait frissonner.

Je sens l'odeur de ta peau, de tes cheveux, et ferme les yeux avec force. Je ne veux plus souffrir non plus.

Ma voix souffle doucement contre ton cou délicat. « Je t'aime d'une façon inconditionnelle. Rien d'autre ne compte à présent... »

Tes mains se referment sur mon dos pour m'étreindre avec passion.

Le prix à payer fut lourd mais nous y sommes parvenus.

Fin

**Note :**

Le voilà enfin le fameux happy end tant désiré ! J'espère que ça n'a déçu personne. Ce chapitre est un peu plus dark que le précédent, je le trouve même carrément plus sérieux. En l'espace d'un mois Harry et Draco ont tous les deux soufferts, et la situation était devenue abominable.

J'espère surtout avoir été crédible et ne pas avoir gâché le premier chapitre...

Je vous remercie encore ! Bises à tous :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


End file.
